Your True Self
by Sai-san7
Summary: A shugo chara x KHR crossover. Main pairing: 1827
1. Prologue

Sai: I'm back! and sorry if it was a while that I upload…

Reborn: she been doing lots of school work.

Sai: yep!

Reborn: now then…she doesn't own KHR

Sai: yep…now on to the story!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

In Italy, Vongola HQ, there was a room with only two people. One was a baby hitman and the other was a girl hitman, they were sitting in the middle of the room with a table separating them. "Here what you ask for." as the girl hitman brought out a box, putting it on the table gently.

"So...this is all...right." Reborn said, grabbing the box from the table."Yes...you did said that you wanted those seven eggs right." said the girl hitman. "Right." said Reborn, getting off the chair he seat at. "By the way, why did you wanted those shugo eggs anyway?" asked the girl hitman.

Reborn hide his face under his fedora hat, his smirk showing. "It for Dame-Tsuna sake." as Reborn left the room, leaving the girl clueless.

* * *

Back in Namimori, Reborn had come back(he was using a really fast jet to come back here) with a mission at hand. "I guess I should start....with Tsuna first." as Reborn walk toward the way to the Sawada house.

By morning, Reborn had deliver all the eggs in it right place. "Now....time to wake up Tsuna." as Reborn opened the door to the sky room. He was sleeping peaceful(but not for long)

Reborn just grabbed Leon off his hat and changed Leon into a hammer. "Wake up Dame-Tsuna." as Reborn hit Tsuna face, making the younger one cried out. "Ow....Reborn." Tsuna said, rubbing his red face.

"You only have 15 minute to get ready...oh by the way....there's an egg on your bed." Reborn said, pointing to an egg that was cover with orange stripe and in the middle a flame.

Tsuna pick up the egg and looked at it. Then the egg started to shake by itself. "Hiie!" cried Tsuna, dropping the egg as he yelled. The egg felled on the floor and crack but what came out of the egg was the most shocking thing.

When the egg crack, a little human roll out. The human thing landed on it front side, laying there. Tsuna walked toward it and pick it up, looking at it. It look a lot like Tsuna yet chibi size.

The little Tsuna opened his eyes and looked at bigger Tsuna eyes. "Who..are you?" it said, calmly. "Hiie!" Tsuna yelled, dropping little Tsuna again. But thanks to Reborn, he caught it in time. "Dame-Tsuna." Reborn called.

"W-what is that thing Reborn!?" Tsuna said, pointing to the little Tsuna. "It your will be self.....your shugo guradian." explained Reborn.

"My s-shugo what!?" said Tsuna.

* * *

Sai: so is it ok....i got this idea when i was watching shugo chara.....anyway plz R&R!


	2. You have one too

Sai: this chapter will be...well idk.

Reborn: **sigh **let's just start ok.

Sai:ok...

* * *

Tsuna was sitting on his bed with little Tsuna in his hands, while Reborn started to explain to Tsuna. "A shugo egg is your would be self...and they will aid you in finding your true self and dreams." explained Reborn.

Tsuna really didn't want to believe this...but then he never believe in anything until he meet Reborn and the mafia. So....this could also be true too. "So..this thing is my would-be self." as Tsuna looked at the calm little Tsuna.

This little Tsuna was not scary at all, he was calm when they met. "Little Tsuna is the opposite of you, Dame-Tsuna." said Reborn. "I know that...." said Tsuna. Little Tsuna looked to Bigger Tsuna. "My name is not Tsuna....it Tsu-kun." Tsu-kun said.

"Tsu-kun." said Tsuna, thinking that the name is still the same yet cut short. "Oh yeah....Dame-Tsuna....your late." said Reborn. "AH! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" as Tsuna rushed to change clothes(he was still in his sleeping clothes) and went downstairs but felled.

Tsuna got up and ran to the kickten."No time to eat breakfast." as Tsuna just grabbed his bag and left. He was right outside his house when Reborn threw Leon at him, making Tsuna felled flat on his face. "Ow..." cried Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna....you forgot something." said Reborn, jumping out the window of Tsuna room. "Like what?" asked Tsuna. "This guy." as Reborn give Tsuna his egg. "What I'm I to do with him?" Tsuna said.

"Take him and teach him something." Reborn said, grabbing Leon and walking off alone. Tsuna sighed, while Tsu-kun pop his egg open to see what going on. "I guess...I get to be with you today." said Tsuna, looking at Tsu-kun.

Tsu-kun just nodded and went back in his egg, thinking there no problem. Tsuna sighed again and ran off to his school, which he pretty late.

Tsuna made it to school...10 minute late. "Oh no...Hibari-san will bit me to death." thought Tsuna. Tsuna still had no choice so...he walk in, seeing Hibari in front of the school gate. "Herbivore....your late." said Hibari. "Yes..I know." said Tsuna, ready to get bitten to death.

"You better bit him hard, Hibari." said another voice that sound like Hibari yet darker. There behind Hibari was a chibi Hibari, sitting on his shoulder. "Hiie!!!" yelled Tsuna, making Tsu-kun appear. "What wrong!?" said Tsu-kun.

Hibari saw Tsu-kun and grabbed him. "So...herbivore had one too." said Hibari. "Oi! I thought I was the only one!" yelled little Hibari. "Let go!" yelled Tsu-kun. "Yet...he different then you Sawada Tsunayoshi." said Hibari, throwing Tsu-kun back to Tsuna.

Tsuna caught Tsu-kun and looked at Hibari. "So...Hibari-san had one too." said Tsuna. "Yeah he does! My name is Kyo-kun!" said Kyo-kun. "So that your name." said Reborn, who was dress as a tree. "Ah! Reborn!" said Tsuna. "Baby..." said Hibari.

"So...now we have two shugo guardian...." said Reborn, changing back to his normal clothes. "Shugo guardian..." said Hibari, eyeing Reborn. "Yes..I will explain it to you later..but about Tsuna being late....can you hold that just for today." said Reborn. "If I get him to work for me." said Hibari. Reborn agreed to it, while Tsuna really wanted to ran away from that.

"So..your name Tsu-kun right." said Kyo-kun. "Yes." said Tsu-kun. "Hmm...not much talking with you." said Kyo-kun. "I talk when I want to." said Tsu-kun. "Boring." said Kyo-kun. Tsu-kun twitched and pull on Kyo-kun cheek. "And so?" he said, pulling Kyo-kun cheek more.

"Boring!" as Kyo-kun pulled on Tsu-kun cheek. Tsuna, Reborn, and Hibari watched those two fight or more like playing. "There annoying...." said Hibari. "Ha...ha...." Tsuna said. Reborn just sighed it off.

So...Tsuna went to class(because Hibari order him to) with Tsu-kun in his egg. Hibari, Kyo-kun, and Reborn went to the reception room to talk about the 'shugo guardian' problem.

When Tsuna came in, he got scolded for being late. When that was finish, he went to his seat in the back. "Tenth!" yelled Gokudera, waving to him. "Yo Tsuna!" smiled Yamamoto. "Shut up baseball freak!" said Gokudera.

"Maa maa....Gokudera-kun." said Tsuna, calming down his storm guardian. "Tenth." said Gokudera. "Just calm down.." said Tsuna, droppings his bag to the floor and sitting in his seat.

Then the door to there class open harshly, Ryohei was there. "Sawada!!!" he yelled. Tsuna jump up and said "Yes onii-san!" "Come here." as Ryohei grabbed Tsuna arm. "Oi! Don't grabbed the tenth like that!" as Gokudera follewed, with Yamamoto tagging along.

They were in the back of the school when Ryohei let go. "So..what did you want..onii-san." said Tsuna. "Extremely explain to me about this egg." as Ryohei showed an egg cover with yellow and in the middle a sun shine.

"EHH!" yelled Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto come in, looking at Ryohei egg. "You got on too, Sempai." said Yamamoto. "Wait....you had one too baseball-freak, octopus-head." said Gokudera. "You all have one." said Reborn, now dress as a egg.

"Reborn...." said Tsuna. "All those herbivore have one..." said Hibari, Kyo-kun sitting on his shoulder. "So..you have one too, bastard." said Gokudera. "Now now....I will explain it to you all.." said Reborn.

After Reborn explain what the egg was, Reborn then had to tell them the plan with the egg. "So...I have made a plan that will help you but...it has one thing." said Reborn. "And what that?" said Yamamoto.

"There will be a team...and I have made them myself." said Reborn. "Which I have a bad feeling about." thought Tsuna. "So what the team." said Gokudera. Hibari had already listen to this plan and hated it but then he made a bet with the baby and if the baby loses then he gets to fight him.

"The team will be on number...so Gokudera is 59 as Yamamoto is 80 and your team name will be 8059." said Reborn. "Wait Reborn-san! Why did I have to be with this idiot!" said Gokudera, pointing at Yamamoto.

"It good for you..Gokudera." said Reborn. Gokudera didn't say anything after that. "Now...Ryohei is 33 but i don't have a partner for you right now so you will be by yourself." said Reborn. "Ok." said Ryohei. "Then...Tsuna...you should know who your partner is." said Reborn. "The only one left is-" as Tsuna looked at Hibari, who was staring right at him. "Reborn!" said Tsuna.

"Yes Tsuna..your team number is 1827." said Reborn. "But..why Hibari-san!?" said Tsuna. "It good for you Tsuna." said Reborn. Tsuna knew that if he augrying anymore...things would get ugly with Reborn.

"Now then...to make this work....everyday you have to spend time with your partner." said Reborn. Gokudera twitched at that, he will be with the baseball-freak and not with his beloved tenth. Tsuna had fear in his eyes, he will be with Hibari all day..no...in his whole life.

* * *

Author Note: to those who love 8059...there will be no yaoi between them..sorry...i put them like that because i needed them in a team....anyway plz R&R


	3. team 1827!

Sai: i think a little bit of yaoi will come in this one.

Reborn: you better hope so.

Sai: yeah.....

* * *

The next day, Tsuna had wake up by his nightmare. Tsuna didn't like Reborn plan at all because now he had nightmare, with the prefect appearing to bit him to death.

Then there was a knock at his window, Tsuna got up to see who it was. There at his window, Hibari was there with Kyo-kun. "H-Hibari-san! Kyo-kun!" said Tsuna, opening the window for Hibari and Kyo-kun to come in. Hibari come in and walked to the corner of Tsuna room, having Kyo-kun on his shoulder. Tsuna wanted to know why he was here but then he remember that they were to be together until they get use to having there shugo guardian with them.

"I see you arrived...Hibari." said Reborn, coming in Tsuna room. "You ask me to come..." he said, closing his eyes. "That right!" said Kyo-kun. "You ask him!?" said Tsuna. Reborn nodded to Tsuna and walk over to Tsuna bed to get Tsu-kun egg.

Reborn opened Tsu-kun egg and brought out Tsu-kun, who was still sleeping. "Time to wake up." said Reborn. Tsu-kun opened his eyes, he was a light sleeper then our Tsunayoshi."Hmm..." said Tsu-kun, rubbing his eyes.

"Well....today will start as if you two were going on a date." said Reborn, smirking. "Eh!!" yelled Tsuna, backing up to the wall near the window. Tsu-kun had no problem with that, even Kyo-kun did. Hibari had no expression on his face, for he was calm.

"Yes Dame-Tsuna....now go get dress!" as Reborn kicked Tsuna, who then fell out the window. THUMP! Tsuna went, Tsu-kun rushed to Tsuna side. "You ok?" he asked the brunette. "I-I'm ok..." said Tsuna, getting up from the ground.

"Hurry it up!" said Reborn. Tsuna started to think that this plan of Reborn was punishment for him.

At least 10 minute later, Tsuna was dress with his orange jacket and black pants with black shoes. Hibari was wearing his normal outfit and he didn't want to change. "Well...time start now." said Reborn as he pushed Hibari and Tsuna outside of the Sawada house.

There was silence between them until Hibari started to walk to his left, Tsuna followed after him, decided that he should follow the prefect. Kyo-kun and Tsu-kun were in there egg until they wanted to get out.

While that happen, a sliver-hair and black-spiky-hair were fellowing them from behind. "Oi....Gokudera." said Yamamoto. "What?" said Gokudera. "Should we really fellow them...I mean...Hibari would never do anything to Tsuna." said Yamamoto.

"But...he can beat the tenth up..remember." said Gokudera, glaring at Yamamoto. "Oh yeah...Tsuna will be bitten to death." said Yamamoto. "Don't be happy about that!" as Gokudera push Yamamoto to a brush. Yamamoto fell but not on ground, he fell on somebody.

Gokudera saw half of the person and then yelled "Stupid cow!?" as Lambo was on the ground and Yamamoto on top of him. "Oh..Lamob." as Yamamoto get off him and stared at Lambo, who had a red face from the fell. "Get...to..sniff...stay...Calm!" as Lambo grabbed his bazooka and shot himself. The pink smoke surrounded the area that Yamamoto and Gokudera were in.

As for Hibari and Tsuna, they heard the weird sound and started to walk where Gokudera and them are. Now back to Gokudera and them, the pink smoke had cover up and now stood not the 5-year-old Lambo but the 15-year-old Lambo. "Lambo?" Yamamoto said. "That stupid cow!" yelled Gokudera, he look like he want to beat the shit out of Lambo.

"Hmm....I must had did it again." as the 15-year-old Lambo starched his head. But then Gokudera forgot that they were following his tenth and he turned to see his tenth and Hibari walking toward them.. "Oi! stupid cow!" Gokudera called out. "Hmm..." reply Lambo. "Your stupid self just make our plan f-" as Gokudera tripped on something. THUMP! went Gkoudera, he went head first. "Gokudera!" Yamamoto called out, going to where Gokudera felled.

"What the heck trip me!" as Gokudera saw an egg cover in green but in the middle a lighting bolt. "Hey...that a shugo guardian egg." Yamamoto said, he grabbed the egg. Yamamoto looked at it but then the egg started to shake. "Baseball-freak...give it to the stupid cow...it his anyway." as Gokudera grabbed it from Yamamoto and gives it to Lambo. It was true that the egg was Lambo because all of a sudden that egg opened to show a chibi Lambo who look like his 20-year-old self. Lambo looked straight at it, wondering what this is.

"Yo...My name is Bo-kun." said Bo-kun. Lambo had no idea what this is or why it look like him. Hibari and Tsuna had came in and saw the three people together. "Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo?" Tsuna had said. Hibari didn't care about thoes three, he looked at Bo-kun. "Another one...." he said. "Huh." as Tsuna too saw Bo-kun. "What!?" Tsuna yelled, knowing that there another one. "Hmm. lit look like a cow." Kyo-kun said. "Hm hm." Tsu-kun said.

"Tenth..you ok." Gokudera said. "Yes...but why are you guys here?" asked Tsuna. Gokudera didn't want to tell the tenth the truth so. "Oh...me and Yamamotowere going to play baseball together.....hehe... so bye tenth!" as Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto shirt and left, running really fast. Tsuna blinked a few time and then heard as Lambo disappeared and reappear as his 5-year-old. "Huh?" Lambo couldn't remember what happen. He also didn't know that his shugo guardian was hiding in his hair. "Lamob-san hungry!" as Lambo left ranning out. "Bye..." waved Bo-kun, leaving with Lambo.

Kyo-kun and Tsu-kun just waved back and then stared at Tsuna and Hibari. "Herbivore are really annoy..." as Hibari continue to walk where he wanted to go. "Ah..Hibari-san!" as Tsuna fellowed after. A few minute later, Hibari and Tsuna reach there place that Hibari wanted to go. "Um...Hibari-san.." Tsuna said. "What, herbivore." Hibari said. "Why are we at a...hotel?" asked Tsuna. "This is where I live." he said, walking in. Tsuna followed after, making sure to stay with Hibari.

When they got in, Hibari went straight to the elevator while Tsuna went in last. Hibari pressed the number 18. Tsuna think that the number must be the floor Hibari lived in. When they got to the floor, Hibari walk straight but then stop at the 8th room. He took out his key and opened the door. "Come in herbivore." as Tsuna came in. The room was very nice and clean then his room. The furniture were black and there was two door. One on the right and one on the left, Tsuna thought Hibari room must be the left and on the right is the brathroom.

"Um...Hibari-san." Tsuna said. Hibari looked at Tsuna with eyes that said 'what do you want' "Um...why did you bring me here?" he asked. "Well...herbivore...I wanted to do something...with you." Hibari said. "Like wh-" as Tsuna was pinned to the floor by Hibari. "H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled. "Shut up herbivore." as Hibari tied up Tsuna hands(with his tie) "Why are you doing this!?" Tsuna said. "Well...the baby had made a bet with me." Hibari said. "And?" Tsuna said, waiting for Hibari reply.

"And the bet was that if I can make Sawada Tsunayoshi mine....he would fight me but if I don't....I get to bit you to deathat last for the whole month." Hibari said. Tsuna had wide eyes, he was thinking of what Hibari had said.

"Then...that mean your going to..." Tsuna said. "Yes, herbivore, I have to make you fall in love with me." he said. "REBORN!!!" Tsuna screamed in his mind, oh why does he had to go through this.

"Now then herbivore....shut up and let me kiss you." Hibari said. "Wait! Hib-" to late, Hibari had kissed Tsuna lips. "God....what did I do to have this punishment!" Tsuna thought.

* * *

Author Note: well....at least the ending had 1827.....but anyway....I'm here to tell you about the shugo guardian eggs. Tsuna egg, Tsu-kun, look like his HDW( hyper dying will) it just that Tsu-kun has no flame on his forehead. Hibari egg, Kyo-kun, look like Hibari TYL(ten years later) and his personality is different. Lambo egg, Bo-kun, like look his 20-year-old self which I put in the story. That not all the shugo egg but they have to appear in the story first before I tell you what they are or whatever they call that. Anyway...plz R&R.


	4. Mukuro and Kuro

Sai: now lot more yaoi will be here!

Reborn: that only if you wrote it.

Sai: right.......

* * *

Hibari kiss was not gentle at all, it feel like someone just pushed a hot wet thing on your lips. Tsuna try to get Hibari off him but remember that his hands were tied up. "Mmm...m." Tsuna moan, feeling Hibari tongue inside his mouth.

Hibari was exploring inside Tsuna, licking every corner as well as Tsuna tongue. Then he parted and started to put hicky on Tsuna neck, sucking on Tsuna soft part. "Ahh...." Tsuna moan, his face becoming redder.

Hibari then bite Tsuna neck, making blood spill out. "Ah..." Tsuna cried, pain coming from his neck. "H-hibari-san...." Tsuna said. Hibari finish sucking on Tsuna and stared at the brunet.

"Hmm..." he reply back. "Please...stop." Tsuna begged. "Sawada Tsunayoshi....I don't take order from anyone," as Hibari started to put his hand up Tsuna shirt. "And...it my choice of how I treat my things." as Hibari bite down on Tsuna again. "Ah..." the brunet moan with pain.

Kyo-kun was watching them do there thing, while Tsu-kun was tied up by Kyo-kun. "Get me out of here!" Tsu-kun order, trying to get out. "No can do....Kyoya order me to do this." Kyo-kun said, still looking at his master and the brunet. "I don't care! My master in danger!" Tsu-kun yelled. "No." Kyo-kun said. Tsu-kun got pissed and then sky flame were on his hands, burning up the rope.

Kyo-kun then turn to see it and gasped. A dying will flame was on Tsu-kun forehead, his hands had the x glove on, and he was pissed. Tsu-kun then grabbed the rope and said. "Now it your turn." a evil smirk on Tsu-kun face. "Wait!" as Kyo-kun was attack by Tsu-kun, being tied up by him.

Tsuna heard weird sound coming from a desk near him and Hibari. "W-wait Hibari-san!" as Tsuna turn his head to the sound. Hibari also looked where Tsuna looked and they both saw a little flame. They also heard yelling like 'That hurt!' or 'Stay still!'

"Stay still!" Tsu-kun yelled, tieing up Kyo-kun. "No!" Kyo-kun yelled back. Hibari then walked over there and grabbed both of them. "Shut up or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said. They both stay quiet, knowing that they will be bitten to death.

"Oh dear....they seem to be trouble some." said a dark-voice. "Kufufu....your right." said Mukuro, appearing right next to Tsuna. 'Hiiee' Tsuna yelled in his head. "You..." as Hibari pulled out his tonfa, ready to fight. "Not today Kyoya-kun...I'm just here to get Tsunayoshi-kun." as Mukuro grabbed Tsuna.

"No you won't!" as Hibari attack Mukuro but Mukuro was not alone. Ken grabbed Hibari tonfa, while Chikusa was behind Hibari. "Herbivore..." Hibari said. "We're not letting you hit Mukuro-san!" Ken said. Chikusa had his yo-yo grabbed Hibari other hand, not letting him attack. "Oya, seem like Kyoya-kun not going to help." Mukuro said to Tsuna.

Hibari was not in the good mood so...he let go of his tonfa and punched Ken face then kicked Chikusa stomach. "Oya...I think he gone mad." Mukuro said. "I agree..." said a dark-voice. "Kufufu....I'm happy you do, Kuro-kun." Mukuro said.

Kuro-kun is Mukuro shugo chara, he look a lot like Mukuro TYL(Ten year later) self. Tsuna looked at Kuro-kun and thought 'Mukuro has one too!'

Hibari turn and looked at Mukuro. "Herbivore....I'll bite you to death." as He charged toward Mukuro. But Mukuro was faded away with Tsuna in his arm. "Kufufu....sorry...but I have to go." as Mukuro disappeared.

Kuro-kun also disappeared with Mukuro. Tsu-kun and Kyo-kun was watching the whole thing. Hibari was now even more mad then ever.

With Mukuro gone and Tsuna with him, there was one thing to do....go to Kokuyo Land!

* * *

Sai: sorry it short....


	5. With Hibari again

Sai: time to get working!

Reborn: it time for the story to start.

Sai: right!

Reborn: ahem...forgot something...

Sai: oh right....warning there will be little or a lot 6927

Reborn:here we go...

* * *

~ Kokuyo Land ~

Mukuro landed on his crouch, letting Tsuna sit on his lap. Tsuna blushed at that and then got off. "Kufufu....don't have to be scared, Vongola." Mukuro said, smirking.

"Yeah.." Kuro-kun said, landed on Mukuro head. 'With you here...I'm scared.' Tsuna thought, stepping back. "You can't go now." as Mukuro reappear right behind Tsuna, grabbing his hands that were still tied up by Hibari tie.

'I forgot about that!' Tsuna thought. Mukuro then rip off Tsuna shirt, opening the middle. "Hiiie!" Tsuna yelled. "Kufufu...Kyoya-kun did a really good jod here..." as Mukuro then lick Tsuna chest.

"Mnn..." Tsuna said, turning his head away. "Look at me, Tsunayoshi-kun." as Mukuro grabbed Tsuna chin. Tsuna had tears in his eyes, he didn't want Mukuro doing this.

"Tsunayoshi-kun..." Mukuro said. "Please....stop." Tsuna begged. Mukuro brought Tsuna face closer to his. "No....not until your mine, Vongola." as Mukuro kissed Tsuna.

"Somebody help.....H....Hibari-san help!" Tsuna yelled over and over in his head as Mukuro started to put his hand on Tsuna chest. 'The fun begin, Vognola.' as Mukuro suck on Tsuna neck. 'Help....Hibari-san..' Tsuna thought.

~ Hibari room ~

Hibari had bitten the other two of Mukuro thug, grabbing his tonfa. He walked out and was headed to Kokuyo land, where he'll meet Mukuro and Tsuna.

'Tsunayoshi...' Hibari thought as he was outside. Kyo-kun and Tsu-kun fellow after him, knowing that he was going to Tsuna.

'That herbivore better not do anything to Tsunayoshi..." as Hibari walked off. Hibari cursed himself for letting Mukuro get Tsuna.

~ Sawada House ~

Reborn was peacefully drinking his green tea that Nana(Tsuna mom) made for him. All the kids left out to do something so Reborn was by himself.

'It nice to get away form the kids and other that live here.' Reborn thought as he drink. Then there was a knock on the door. "Hmm..." as Reborn walked and opened the door.

"Yes..." he answer. "Oh Reborn!" said the hitman girl (she from the first chapter) "What did you need?" he asked. "Well.....the day you order those eggs...well.....there was one more...and I think it yours." as she handed Reborn the egg that was cover in sun flame.

"Well, I'm off." as she ran out. Reborn closed the door and looked at the egg. "Hmmm..." Reborn thought. The egg then open up, a shugo chara was there....looking a lot like Reborn adult self.

~ Kokuyo Land ~

Hibari made it, now all he need to do is go inside. And he did, he was ready for anything. When he got inside, he knew where to go. A few minute later past, he was at the door....the door to Mukuro room.

"Hmp!" as he opened the door. There he saw Mukuro on top of Tsuna. "Oya...my fun just end." Mukuro said as he got up, weapon in hand. Tsuna, who was red in the face, was breathing hard and looking at Hibari.

Hibari glared deadly at Mukuro, who just smirked back. "Kufufu...I had fun with Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said. "I'll kill you!" as Hibari attack Mukuro, who dodge his attack.

"Tsuna!" Kyo-kun yelled, going over there but was stop by Kuro-kun. "Move!" Kyo-kun order. "No...." as Kuro-kun attack him. "Ah!" as Kyo-kun tonfa and Kuro-kun trident clashed.

Tsu-kun just went past them, going over to his master. "Tsuna.." as Tsu-kun landed next to him. Tsuna got up and pat Tsu-kun lightly. "You ok?" Tsu-kun asked. "Yeah..." Tsuna smiled weakly. Tsu-kun then hand Tsuna his glove and pill. "Tsu-kun." Tsuna said. Tsu-kun just smiled and said "Do what you have to do."

Tsuna nodded to him and then put his glove on and ate the pill. The dying will flame burn on Tsuna forehead, his amber eye opened, and his x glove on. Tsu-kun was also the same and flew off to help Kyo-kun.

While Tsuna was going to stop Hibari and Mukuro. Hibari had little wound on him while Mukuro had the same thing. "This was fun..." Mukuro said. "And it will end." as Hibari charged. Mukuro charged as well. They were both ready to clash. "Ah!" as there weapon was about to hit each other.

Until Tsuna grabbed both weapon, stopping Mukuro and Hibari attack. "Stop..." Tsuna said calmly. "Woa..." Hibari said. "Kufufu..." Mukuro said.

Back to the shugo guardian, Kuro-kun and Kyo-kun were still fighting. But Kuro-kun seem to have knock one tonfa out of Kyo-kun hands. "Ah!" as Kuro-kun knock the other tonfa out. "Che!" Kyo-kun said as he landed on the ground. "Time to go." as Kuro-kun was about to attack Kyo-kun until Tsu-kun came and grabbed Kuro-kun weapon. "Stop..." he said. "Wow..." Kyo-kun said. "Che..." Kuro-kun said.

Back to Tsuna, Mukuro and Hibari had stop. The dying will flame then died out, leaving the normal weak Tsuna. "Please..stop." Tsuna said, staring at both of them. "Well...I guess I could....My dear Chrome body is at it limits..." Mukuro said. Hibari just grabbed Tsuna closer to him, not wanting him to be kidnap again.

"Kufufu...I won't do that...not until next time." as Mukuro turn into Chrome. "Boss?" Chrome said. "H-hi...Chrome.." Tsuna said. Hibari glared at her. "Ah....seem like Mukuro went to sleep again." Kuro-kun said as he sat on Chrome head.

"Well then...We're leaving herbivore." as Hibari dragged Tsuna out the place. Tsu-kun and Kyo-kun flew out, fellowing them. But Kyo-kun had a little blush on his face, while Tsu-kun did too but never showed it.

When Hibari and Tsuna were walking back, it was sun down. And it was pretty cold..for Tsuna that is. Tsuna hold on to himself, trying to warm his body. Hibari saw that and give Tsuna his jacket. "Huh?" Tsuna asked. "Wear it, herbivore." Hibari said. Tsuna smiled a little and wear the prefect jacket the way home. 'Maybe...falling in love with Hibari is a good thing.' Tsuna thought.

* * *

Author Note: Now Tsuna falling but what about Hibari? What happen between Kyo-kun and Tsu-kun? And who this new egg name? All will be told later....for now wait for my next chapter!


	6. Feeling

Sai: Hmm.....

Reborn: what?

Sai: hint....there is little yaoi.

Reborn: ~sigh~ that was all...

Sai: Yep! now on to the story!

* * *

Tsuna had woken up with no kick or other thing Reborn do to get him up. Tsuna got off the bed but something felled. "Hmm?" as Tsuna picked up a black jacket.

'Hibari-san jacket!' Tsuna yelled in his head. Then he remember what happen:

~~Flash Back~~

_Tsuna walked side by side with Hibari and wearing Hibari jacket. They walked in silence until they got to Tsuna house._

_"Um...thank you Hibari-san." as Tsuna then took off the jacket but was stop by Hibari. "Keep it....you could give it to me at school." as Hibari then grabbed Tsuna chin._

_"But...you should give me something back at least." as Hibari kissed Tsuna. The kiss didn't last long. As they parted, Hibari then left without a word of goodbye._

_Tsuna then went inside his house and was greeted by Reborn. "So....how did today go?" Reborn asked. "I-it went well." as Tsuna went upstairs. "Wait Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said. Tsuna turn to looked at Reborn and said "What?"_

_"Tomorrow....I want you to switch egg with Hibari." Reborn said. "Why?" Tsuna asked. "It so....that you could understand more about Hibari from his egg and Hibari will learn more about you from your egg." Reborn said._

_"Ok...." Tsuna said. "Oh....and you have to spend time with Hibari egg as Hibari with yours." as Reborn had a nose bubble, signing that he was asleep. "Haha...." Tsuna laughed a little as he went upstairs and slept._

Flash Back End ~~

Tsuna remember it, he sigh at that. He then got up and changed for school, while putting Hibari jacket in a bag. Then went downstairs, skipping breakfast because it won't be there. And went outside to go to school. "Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn yelled. Tsuna turn to looked up at Reborn, who then threw an egg.

Tsuna caught it, he forgot to get Tsu-kun. "Thanks!" as Tsuna ran off and met with Gokudera and Yamamoto. When they got to school, Hibari was at the gate. 'Should I give him his jacket now or later.' Tsuna thought.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari called. "Y-yes!" Tsuna said. "Meet me at lunch on the rooftop." Hibari order. "Yes...." Tsuna said as he went to class.

When lunch time came, Tsuna was out of the classroom when the bell ringed. Going to the rooftop, Tsuna kept thinking of how he fell for Hibari. 'Hmm....falling in love with Hibari, the most scary person in school also the head prefect.' Tsuna thought as he reach the rooftop.

He opened the door, looking before going in. "Um....Hibari-san?" Tsuna said. But no Hibari here. 'Hmm....where is he?' Tsuna thought. "Yo Tsuna!" called someone. Tsuna turn to see Dino at the door.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna yelled. "So...what are you doing here?" Dino said. "Oh...Hibari told me to come here." Tsuna said. "Oh...well....Kyoya won't be here." Dino said, rubbing his head. "Why?" the brunette asked.

"Um....well...I kinda asked him to do something for me and then I said that if he did it....I would fight with him...so he took the job and left school for a while." Dino said. "Oh..." Tsuna said. Tsuna felt a little sad about Hibari missing there meeting but he can't help it. "Oh yeah....Kyoya left this for you too." as Dino hand him an egg that belong to Hibari.

"He left it." Tsuna said. "No, more like he didn't want it in his way." Dino said. Tsuna put the egg away and then looked at Dino. "So...why are you up here, Dino-san." Tsuna said. "That...I came to get this." as Dino showed a list of people name. "It one of Kyoya things I needed." Dino said. Tsuna looked at the list, right there on the first line was 'Beat the baby'

Tsuna realize that this list was....the people Hibari wanted to bite to death. "So...see you later Tsuna!" as Dino left the roof. "Bye." Tsuna weaved to him.

'Well....I guess I should go.' as Tsuna left the roof. At the end of school, Hibari had still not come back from Dino mission. Tsuna sighed, he wanted to give Hibari back his jacket but...he wasn't here.

'I should have given it when I met Hibari this morning.' Tsuna thought. When Tsuna got home, Reborn was talking to someone. "I wonder..." said Reborn. "Wonder what?" said a voice that was almost like Reborn but a bit darker.

Tsuna walk in the living room and there it was, a chibi vision of an adult Reborn. "Ah!" Tsuna yelled, realizing what it is. Both Reborn turn toward Tsuna. "Oh...Tsuna." Reborn said. "This is your student?" said the other.

"R-reborn! W-why do you have one!" Tsuna said, pointing at the other Reborn. "Oh him.....I just found him on my bed." Reborn said. "The name is Born-kun." Born-kun said. "H-hi...." Tsuna said.

Tsu-kun come out of his egg and stared at Born-kun. "And who that?" Born-kun said as he went over to Tsu-kun. "My name Tsu-kun, I'm Tsuna shugo guardian." Tsu-kun said. "Hmm....your cute." Born-kun said.

Tsu-kun just stared, no experssion on his face. "Hmm...a kiss is better then." as Born-kun lead closer. "No!" as Kyo-kun grabbed Tsu-kun hand. "Kyo..." Tsu-kun said. Kyo-kun realize what he did and let go of Tsu-kun.

Kyo-kun started blushing, he then turn his head away from Tsu-kun. "Hmm....have feeling for Tsu-kun eh." Born-kun said. Kyo-kun blush became more redder. "W...What!" Tsuna said, wide eyes at that. "Hm...seem like they beat you and Hibari." Reborn said. "What!" Tsuna said again.

"Haha..." Born-kun laughed. "Kyo...." Tsu-kun said. "L-leave me alone!" as Kyo-kun flew out. "Kyo!" Tsu-kun yelled. Reborn watched that and smirked. "Hey Dame-Tsuna." Reborn called. "Huh?" as Tsuna was hit by Reborn. "Ow Reborn!" Tsuna yelled. "Go after Kyo-kun." Reborn said. "Ok ok." as Tsuna ran out. Tsu-kun was about to go but then Reborn put him back in his egg. "Hey!" Tsu-kun yelled.

"Just wait for them." Reborn said. "Ohhh.....I see what your doing." smirked Born-kun. "Shut up." Reborn said. "Hmp!" Born-kun reply.

~ Namimori Park ~

"Kyo-kun!" Tsuna yelled, walking toward the park. "Kyo-kun!" Tsuna called again. Then Tsuna spotted Kyo-kun near the swing. "Kyo-kun!" as Tsuna ran over there. Kyo-kun looked up at Tsuna. "Tsuna..." Kyo-kun said. "Huff.....Lets...Huff....go back home." Tsuna said, catching his breath. "No..." Kyo-kun said. "Why?" Tsuna said. "Because...Tsu-kun...." Kyo-kun said. "Tsu-kun what?" Tsuna said.

"It nothing.." Kyo-kun said. Tsuna just stand there, looking at Kyo-kun. Then Tsuna remember what Born-kun said about how Kyo-kun had feeling for Tsu-kun. "Kyo-kun....do you like Tsu-kun." Tsuna said. Kyo-kun blushed and try to hide it away from Tsuna. But Tsuna already saw the blush and then said "It ok to like him."

Kyo-kun looked up at Tsuna. "It is..." Kyo-kun said. "Yes..." Tsuna smiled. Kyo-kun smiled a little back at Tsuna. "Herbivore....what are you doing here." Hibari said. Tsuna looked behind him and there was Hibari, wounded and blood was on his mouth.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna said. "Herb...ivore..." as Hibari felled down. "Kyoya!" "Hibari-san" Kyo-kun and Tsuna yelled as they ran toward Hibari. "Damn...." Hibari said before losing consciousness.

"Hibari!" Tsuna yelled. "His mission from Dino....he fail it." said a dark voice. Tsuna looked up and saw a white haired man smiling. "Yo..." smiled the man, he was also wounded but it didn't look like he was hurt at all.

"Byakuran-sama, we must leave now." said a red haired man. "Ok Sho-chan." the man name Byakuran said. "W-who are you?" Tsuna asked. "Oh...that will have to wait...until we meet again." as Byakuran walked off. Tsuna then saw something with Byakuran. 'That!' Tsuna thought. There on Byakuran shoulder was a chibi vision of Byakuran yet it had wings. It smiled evilly at Tsuna as Byakuran and the red hair man left.

"Tsuna!" Dino yelled, running over to them. "Dino-san!" Tsuna yelled. "How Kyoya!" Dino said as he lead down to see Hibari. "This isn't good." Dino said. "What wrong with him!" Tsuna said. "It seem like Kyoya was hit hard on his chest." Dino said as he called his mans over to help.

Dino mans took Hibari away in their car. "Wait!" Tsuna said. "I'm sorry Tsuna but I have to go!" Dino said but was pull back by Tsuna hands. "Will Hibari be ok!" Tsuna said. "I don't know...." Dino said with a frown as he went over to his car and left. Tsuna was left standing with thought of Hibari and the man he just met.

* * *

Author Note: Well....Hibari mission fail but what was Hibari mission? Oh yeah....just to tell you this....Tsu-kun is the seme for the pairing of Tsu-kun and Kyo-kun ok. Now you have to wait for the next chapter...


	7. hostpital love and shugo guardian meet

Sai: it time to see some yaoi!!

Reborn: and it time for you to go to work..

Sai: right....

* * *

The next day, Tsuna had to skip school by Reborn order. 'Ah...Reborn order me to go and visit Hibari-san..' Tsuna thought as he walking toward the Namimori Hostpital.

When Tsuna got there, Dino mans were around the place. "Yo Tsuna!" Dino called out. "Dino-san.." Tsuna smiled a little happy. "Hmm...you must be here to see Kyoya, right?" Dino asked. "Yeah...it was Reborn order." Tsuna said. Dino happily told Tsuna that Hibari will be alright but will be here in the hostpital for a while.

"Kyoya room is....right over there." as Dino pointed at the far end of a hallway. "Thanks!" as Tsuna walked off over there and opened Hibari room. "Hibari-san?" Tsuna called out. Hibari was peaceful sleeping on the bed.

'Got to be quiet..' as Tsuna walked in and pulled out a chair to sit on. 'Hibari....thank god that you'll be ok.' Tsuna thought as he looked at Hibari face. Kyo-kun pop out and sat on Tsuna shoulder, while Tsu-kun was at home with Reborn.

"Kyoya going to be ok.." Kyo-kun said. "Yes...he is the head perfect and the most powerful cloud guardian too." Tsuna said with a smiled. Kyo-kun smiled back and just stared at his master face.

Then a few minute later, Kyo-kun wanted to go around the place and left Tsuna alone with Hibari. Tsuna waved to Kyo-kun and then looked back to Hibari. Then Tsuna realize that Hibari lips were parted. 'His lips is soft.' as Tsuna blushed at his thought.

'Fine...just once.' as Tsuna then lead in to kiss Hibari lips lightly. But that woke up Hibari. "Herbivore..." Hibari said, glaring at Tsuna. "Hiiee Hibari-san!!" Tsuna said as he got up. But was pulled into the bed with Hibari. "Hibari-san!" Tsuna said. "Be quiet....This is punishment for waking me up." as Hibari lead closer toward Tsuna body. "Hiiee!" Tsuna yelled. "Shut up." as Hibari kissed Tsuna.

Then Hibari wanted to do other things with the brunette, so he put his hand under Tsuna shirt. "Ah!" Tsuna yelled. "Quiet." as Hibari bit on Tsuna neck. "Ah...." Tsuna moan, feeling this weird thing.

As Hibari played with Tsuna neck, his hands were rising up in Tsuna shirt. "H-hibari..." Tsuna said, blushing red. Hibari kissed Tsuna again, wanted the brunette to shut up and enjoy the show.

As Hibari kissed Tsuna, Tsuna hands were gripping on Hibari shirt and also moaning to the kiss. Hibari then put his tongue inside of Tsuna mouth. "Ah..a..." as Tsuna moan even more. 'He likes it..' Hibari thought as his other hand went down to Tsuna pants.

But there love time was stop by Kyo-kun saying "Ah!" Tsuna pushed Hibari off and stand up. Hibari glared at Tsuna, wanting to punish the herbivore for pushing him off.

"I'm sorry!" Kyo-kun said. He didn't know that Tsuna nd his master were about to do it. "Shut up." Hibari said, he pulled his tonfa out. "Ok..." Kyo-kun said. Hibari put the tonfa away and grabbed Tsuna toward him. Tsuna then fell onto the bed again and was held by Hibari. "I'm going back to sleep..." as Hibari went to sleep with Tsuna in his arm. Tsuna blushed a little at that but felt tried himself and went sleep with Hibari.

Kyo-kun then left the hostpital to go back to the Sawada house.

~Sawada Houes~

Kyo-kun enter throught Tsuna window. "Hey I'm back!" Kyo-kun yelled out. There was no reply back, Kyo-kun guess that Tsu-kun left or so. So..Kyo-kun then land on Tsuna desk near the window. "Ahhh...I'm tried as well." as Kyo-kun went to sleep. Just then, Tsu-kun was back in the room.

"Damn Reborn.." he said as he flew to Tsuna desk. Just then, he saw Kyo-kun on there. "Kyo..." as he landed next Kyo-kun. Kyo-kun sleeping face was...something I guess.

"Kyo..." Tsu-kun whispered as he lead closer to Kyo-kun. "Mnn...." Kyo-kun murmble. Tsu-kun smiled and kiss Kyo-kun lightly. But it happen to wake Kyo-kun up. "Ah!" as Kyo-kun push Tsu-kun off him.

"Oh..sorry." Tsu-kun said. "Sorry! You just kissed me!" Kyo-kun said, blushing like a girl. "But...I thought you like me..." Tsu-kun said. Kyo-kun face want even redder then a girl. "I-I....do.." Kyo-kun said.

"Then it ok to do this." as Tsu-kun pinned Kyo-kun and started to nibble on Kyo-kun neck. "Ah..." Kyo-kun moan. Tsu-kun was about to kiss Kyo-kun again when someone said "Oya....look like I found something good to watch."

Tsu-kun and Kyo-kun both looked at Born-kun. He was smirking really evilly. Kyo-kun then push Tsu-kun off him and sat up. "What? I don't even get to watch the whole thing now." Born-kun said. "S-shut up!" Kyo-kun said.

"Brat as ever." Born-kun said. "Be quiet.." Tsu-kun said. "I don't take order..." Born-kun said. Tsu-kun was about to shut him up when Reborn enter the room.

"There you are.." he said as he walked over there to them. Reborn then looked at Kyo-kun and asked "How Hibari and Tsuna?" "There ok...." as Kyo-kun remember them kissing.

"Good...." as Reborn sat down on Tsuna bed. "But now we have another thing to talk about..." as Reborn throw Bo-kun out with three more shugo guardain.

"Who them..." Born-kun said, pointing at the three new shugo guardain. "Meet Goku-kun, Yama-kun, and Ryo-kun." Reborn said. Goku-kun look like the TYL Gokudera, he also has cat ears and tail. Yama-kun look like the TYL Yamamoto, he also has dog ears and tail. Ryo-kun look like the TYL Ryohei, he just more extreme.

"More brats..." Born-kun said. "More noisey one, kufufu.." Kuro-kun, jumping down form Tsuna window. "Wait for me! Kuro-sama!" said an unfamiler vioce, jumping down but fell flat on the face. "Dokuro-chan....be more careful." Kuro-kun said. "I'm sorry, Kuro-sama!" Dokuro said, bowing a few time to Kuro-kun.

Dokuro look like the TYL Chrome, she just more braver. "Why are they all here..." Kyo-kun asked. "Don't ask me....that baby told us to meet here." Kuro-kun said. "Yes I did." Reborn said.

"So...what this about!" Goku-kun yelled, getting really annoy at being throw to the ground. "That...." as Reborn said. Everybody was listening, silence was the only thing heard.

"There might be a new threat....and that threat was the one who hurt Hibari." Reborn said.

* * *

Sai: sorry for the late update. I'm living with my aunt who has internet problem. Anyway, I know this is early but Happy Birthday Kyoya!

Hibari: ~sigh~ Birthdays....never would I do that..

Sai: so emo...

Hibari: ~tonfa out~ what did you say...

Sai: nothing!


End file.
